List Of A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes
Here is a list of the episode of A Day With SpongeBob Squarepants. So far the first season is still in production and will be finished producing by approximately August. The second season is coming soon, it will be produced by GhastlyOp and SuperFanon'D!, and is planned for a January 2015 release. Season 3 will also be coming to you September 2015! Season 1 Episodes are added to the table when their pages are made! Season 2 Episodes will come when their episode pages are made! Season 3 1. The Starfish Who Fell To Earth / Secret Agent Gary - by SuperFanon 2. Just Desert / Tiny Sponge - by SuperFanon 3. Dancing With The Star / SpongeTV - by SuperFanon 4. Pain in the Chain / Controlled - by SuperFanon More soon...... don't write unless you're a worker! Shorts Season 1. (These are shorts that play in between adverts and to keep you occupied while a episode of ADWSS is produced. They are released every 2 days except if a event is going on and I am absent for more than 2 days) 1. Interior Decorating 2. Love And War 3. Rise And Shine 5. Sick And Tired. 6. "Crabby" Patty 7. No Brain No Gain 8. Lost And Found 9. Potty Trained 10. Summer Roast Season 2 1. Free Of Charge 2. Addiction Overload 3. Crash Course 4. Crazy Castle 5. The Last Bottle On Earth 6. The Second Plankton Scrapped Episodes 1. Oh Barnacles! - Scrapped due to being off topic of the show and the title did not fit the plot. The episode was immediately scrapped when the plot was shown to the director. It followed Squidward, dancing to music for 10 minutes straight. Obviously irrevelant, that's why it was removed. 2. Sponge Vs Sponge - Not funny and too long, about a clone of SpongeBob fighting SpongeBob after an arguement. Part of the theme was recycled into Seeing Double. 3. Seeing Double (alternate version) - By Ghastlyop, the episode was never written because it was already made by SuperFanon. The plot was false, as Ghastlyop was not informed of the true plot. The alternate version bared a high resembelance to In-sponge-iac. 4. "Dinner With Dutchman / Bringing A Friend To Your House / Plankton's Fails" - Not ever written, these episodes actually weren't declined from writing, but they were cut out because they were airing on July 4th, so they were replaced with "Independence Day". Dinner With Dutchman was about SpongeBob having dinner with the Flying Dutchman, and discovers he will be dessert, Bringing A Friend To Your House was about SpongeBob making a tutorial video about how to have fun with your friend at your house, and Plankton's Fails was a montage of Plankton failing to get the Krabby Patty formula. Dinner With Dutchman was completely scrapped, Bringing A Friend To Your House was recycled into "How to Make Your Playdates Awesome", and Plankton's Fails was simply moved, and was paired with the recycled version of Bringing A Friend To Your House. Music from Dinner With Dutchman can still be heard on some ADWSS music albums. 5. Close Call (alternate version) - This was actually the first version, about a group of fish stalking SpongeBob. But the writers could not write an appealing episode along the plot, so it was changed to the current version, kept a surprise from the producers. 6 . Sports Day - This Episode was about Spongebob entering a Sports Day but looses the race and looses confidence so Patrick helps him gain it back and win the Sports Day. This was recycled and remade into the episode The Cook Off. Category:Episodes